Dork
by Pocketface
Summary: Kyle is a gigantic dork, but Stan loves him anyways. [ StanKyle ]


Title: Dork  
Author: PocketFace  
Pairing: Stan/Kyle  
Rating: PG13 - Making out, swearing.  
Summary: Kyle is a huge dork, but Stan loves him anyways.  
Disclaimer: Stan and Kyle are (c) Trey Parker and Matt Stone  
Author's Note: This is a present for my darling Petals, because today is our 5-month anniversary. x333 This was pretty much inspired my her and myself. I am quite the dork, and I could totally see myself doing exactly what Kyle did. XD; This is just sugary sweetness and it was a lot of fun to write. 33333333

* * *

"And then you press..."

God, he's so pretty. His green eyes are sparkling, and his perfect little lips are turned up into a smile as he talks. He flicks his head to the side quickly, moving a crimson lock out of his line of vision. I would squeal, if that weren't totally unacceptable. He's just so freaking cute.

We're in my room, and he's perched in front of my computer. It crashed yesterday, and I got him to come over and fix it. He's droning on about what's wrong with it, and honestly? I couldn't care less. His fingers are resting lightly on the keyboard, and my eyes drift back up to his to let him know I'm listening. But I'm not. Not even a little. I'm practically swooning over how perfect he is. My elbows are up on my computer desk, and my chin is resting on my hands. I'm sure if he looked over at me he could tell that I'm not listening. If he were to just turn those amazingly green eyes a little to the left, to stare deep into my eyes... He could tell...

"Stan? Stan! Stanley Marsh, goddamn it! Are you listening to me?" I blink at him, and sit up. His hands aren't on the keyboard anymore, and his emerald eyes aren't sparkling. They're fizzling with rage. I smile sheepishly, and he rolls his eyes.

"...No?" I lift my shoulders and my eyebrows, trying to look cute. I think it works because Kyle looks away, and I can tell that he's stifling a smile. He sighs haughtily, regaining his anger at me.

"What was _so important_ that you couldn't pay attention to me for _one minute?_" he asks dramatically, and I falter. I have to come up with something- anything! But I was always a horrible liar. So I just sit there, my mouth gaping open, and Kyle looking at me like I was crazy.

"...Stan? What were you thinking about?" he asks, raising an eyebrow at me. _Shit! _Now he's suspicious! I need an excuse...

"Wendy!" I say, a little too enthusiastically, "It was... Wendy..." Kyle visibly slumped, and looked away, and I immediately regret mentioning her. And here I was, all ready to inform Kyle of my undying love, and I have to tell him I was thinking about _her._ Sometimes I think I really am as stupid as Cartman is always saying. There's an awkward silence, and I run my hand through my hair nervously. Kyle deliberately keeps his eyes off of me, biting his lip. I could shoot myself.

"So, um... What were you saying?" I ask softly, awkwardly. Kyle's eyes drift back to the computer screen, and he smiles lightly. It's so cute how geeky he is. He starts to explain again, and my mind drifts away. I can't help it. I just don't get this computer stuff, no matter how many times Kyle tells me what a kilobyte is. I could remember all the names of the players on my favorite football team, but that was different. Football is actually _interesting._ It's not my fault if this particular subject is immensely boring.

"So, just a simple virus scan won't work. You have to actually get in and find it yourself. Because these new things are specially programmed to..."

I nod and blink, not understanding at all. Instead I'm fixated on his eyes, his beautiful emerald-green eyes. I think I've had a crush on his since... Hm, well, I've always loved him. But that's different. He was like my brother before, but not. It was _platonic_ love. That is, until last summer, I think. Both of our families went camping that summer, up in the mountains. I think Kyle felt it before I did. He's always been the emotional one. But something changed up there, in that tent. Me and Kyle shared a tent with Ike, but he was always a sound sleeper. One night I woke in the middle of the night to find a warm arm slung around my waist. In my half-asleep state I snuggled up to him, and woke the next morning to a surprised squeal and an accidental kick in the shins. I think we both felt it that night- that warmness, the magical feeling of someone else's arms around my waist. I didn't understand it just then, I chocked it up to an accidental encounter. It could've happened to anyone, right?

It didn't occur to me until about a month or so later that what I had felt wasn't just a dream. It was real, more real than anything I'd felt before. At first I was scared by this sensation, the thought that maybe it wasn't just platonic love between to two of us. But after I warmed up to the idea it seemed like I didn't know what I'd done all this time without him. I sent him subtle little hints, like letting our thighs touch when we sat next to each other at lunch, or letting my hand stay on his shoulder a millisecond more than it should've when giving him a friendly pat. And I was fairly sure Kyle understood my hints because he sent them right back. Our little hints kept getting less and less subtle, until one day on the bus Kyle went as far to place his whole hand over mine. When I looked up at him he was staring out the window nonchalantly, like there was nothing out of the ordinary going on.

"Stan? Ugh! Fuckin'-! What the hell?" Kyle noticed I wasn't paying attention, but this time he got a lot angrier. He stood suddenly, grabbing me by the collar and forcing me to stand. He pulled me into him, his beautiful eyes blazing with hatred. I was knocked into a state of shock, and then awe. I had never seen Kyle pissed from so close before. I had to admit, when he was this angry he made my heartbeat speed up, and not because of fear.

"What the _fuck_ is so special about Wendy, huh?" he demanded, and I could tell he wasn't just talking about me thinking of her instead of listening to him drone on. In the back of my mind I had always noticed Kyle's jealousy of Wendy, but before last summer I thought he wanted her for himself. Now I understood that he wanted _me_ to himself.

"Kyle... I wasn't thinking abut Wendy..." I said meekly, unable the look away from his flashing eyes.

"What? Then who _were_ you thinking about, _Stanley_?" he spat, and I became keenly aware of the fingers grasping my shirt, and the thumbs that rubbed innocently against my skin as he jerked me a little. I had to take a deep breath and calm my nerves.

"I... It was... You..." I whispered, watching the anger drain from Kyle's eyes. His vice grip on my shirt loosened, and he seemed to shrink a little.

"Whuh-what?" he said shakily, staring at me with wide eyes. I was finally able to glance away.

"I'm sorry, I just really don't get that computer stuff and my mind sort of drifted... A-and you look so pretty when you're happy. Your eyes sparkle and you smile this pretty little smile, a-and... I'm sorry..." I blubbered, and Kyle released my shirt, staring down at me with an unreadable expression.

"W-well, okay." Kyle said simply, biting his lip and turning away. I caught him by his arm and he froze. My fingers tingled with an amazing sensation when I touched his bare skin.

"Kyle, wait... You can't tell me... That you don't feel that..." I said quietly, squeezing his arm to illustrate my point. I felt him shiver, and then his stunningly green eyes were locked with mine again. An amazing moment passed where we both just felt the magic between us and tried to comprehend it. All the while I was fighting the urge the throw my arms around him and kiss him. Hard. I felt my heart rate speed up and our breathing quicken, at almost the exact time. And we seemed to move the exact same muscles at the exact same time as we turned towards each other, and then dashed forward, our lips clashing together in a passionate kiss.

It felt like some weird kind of dream, but not. I could tell by the fingers on my neck and the tongue sliding languidly over my own that this was very, very real. I wondered absently who'd taught Kyle to kiss this well, but the thought was lost when his hands started to snake up my shirt. I responded by putting my arms around his neck and trailing a few fingers through the red mass of hair. This seemed to stimulate Kyle even more and he pushed against me-hard. Hard enough to knock me back onto my bed. He was quick to sit in my lap and straddle my hips, and I tilted back as his lips ravaged my neck. This was all too much. But at the same time it wasn't enough. I needed to clear my head a little, but all I could think about were his lips working magic on my neck and making me bite back strangled moans.

"K-Kyle... Whuh... What about the... The c... Computer...?" I managed to ask, and thankfully Kyle pulled away. I let out a small breath, half of me was glad he wasn't on my neck anymore and the other half was devastated that the amazing moment had come to a stop. He looked at me for a second, and then he looked over at the computer. When he looked back at me he was biting his lip. Was he actually torn?

"Well, um. I probably should finish fixing it first..." Kyle said, still biting his lip as he climbed off of me and went back to the computer like nothing had happened. I propped myself up on my elbows, looking at Kyle with my eyebrows raised, more in amusement than annoyance. I still wasn't sure if he was for real. Had he really just been kissing me so hard it made my toes curl? I blinked at him for a moment and sat up, shaking my head. When I started to laugh he looked over at me.

"What?"

"You're such a dork, Kyle." I mused, my laughter growing in volume as his cheeks turned red. He stumbled for a comeback while I stood and pressed a quick kiss to his lips and took my previous seat.

"But I like you anyways." I said with a winning smile and he blushed a deeper red. His smile was unmistakable.

"Even if you are a huge, giant dork."


End file.
